


Take Care

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Down the stairs, collecting items from her desk, out the elevator, gone.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober ‘20 - “Unacceptable, try again.”

The text from Jimmy came in with perfect timing- _just as she was leaving the building_ , she thought sarcastically.

Letting the elevator doors open and shut without exiting was physically painful, all she wanted to do after this exhausting day was fall into her couch and mindlessly watch tv. As she felt the pressure of the floor on her feet as the metal box began its upward ascent, she steeled herself for the conversation to come- it was sure to be a delicate one to say the least.

The chime pinged signaling their arrival, five purposeful steps and she was there, a deep breath in for fortitude.

Three sharp knocks quieted the shuffling she’d heard, “Bishop, I know you’re in there.”

The shuffling resumed, but louder and definitely more disorganized. A box or two had to have hit the floor but suddenly the doorknob was turning and a red-faced, puffy Eleanor Bishop was peeking out from behind the door.

Crossing her arms, she gave her best level glare, “What are you doing here?”

Ellie dodged the question skillfully, “How did you find me?”

“Girl, you can’t hide a secret from me!”

Ellie’s mouth stuttered briefly, a hand wiping an old tear on her cheek, “But- but no one knew...not even...” she trailed off without finishing but Kasie knew exactly what she meant.

Hand pushing the door open, Kasie commanded, “Alright, I’m coming in.”

The five by five closet instantly felt small, but that didn’t matter. It was time to talk about things, or better yet- a certain person. Her tone slightly softer she questioned again despite getting a gist from Jimmy, “Ellie what are you doing here?”

Sniffle. Eyes dropped to the floor. Another sniffle. A small throat clear, “I don’t really want to talk about it, Kase.”

Shaking her head, she rebuked quickly, “Unacceptable, try again.” Ellie’s head snapped up at her curt dismissal of a half-assed brush off. “You’ve clearly been crying, Ellie. You don’t have to tell me the gruesome details of it’s too hard right now, but you gotta give me something. I gotta know who I’m about to go pummel.”

That garnered a tiny chuckle from the miserable looking woman. “No pummeling necessary,” and when Kasie shot her a look, Ellie continued, “really it won’t be necessary. It’s my fault- I imagined something that wasn’t. I built up a fictional world that turned couldn’t be further from the truth.” Kasie noticed her voice becoming more controlled, stronger in its resolution as she went on, “And that’s on me. I’ve known my entire life to listen to my head not my heart, even had it cemented by Jake and then Qasim, but I slipped and I knew better. It won’t happen again.”

Kasie worried this wasn’t going _quite_ the way she or Jimmy had wanted to, but she also couldn’t shake Bishop silly. The heart-broken agent sounded set in her way of viewing it and Kasie knew nothing _she_ said would make a difference. It would have to come from the idiot who broke her heart.

But Ellie wasn’t done apparently, “Thank you for finding me Kasie, truly.” Her hand came to squeeze her shoulder, “Let the others know I’ll be back soon, gotta take care of a few things first.”

For such a small room, Ellie moved deftly past her and was already out the door before Kasie processed the bomb she just dropped. Spinning rapidly she saw Ellie give a glance over her shoulder with a wink, “Don’t worry- I won’t make you tell Gibbs.”

And then she was gone. Down the stairs, collecting items from her desk, out the elevator, gone.

To where? Well that was a damn good question for Nick to figure out.


End file.
